phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Phineas and Ferb Two-Year Anniversary article for the Gazette Hey Flash! As you know, today (August 17, 2009) is the TWO YEAR anniversay of the show "Phineas and Ferb", and I thought it would be cool (and maybe interesting) if we can include an article for the next edition of the Tri-State Gazette to celebrate two years of this show. The article can maybe go into a brief history of the show up to this point, and maybe do a comparison of Season 1 and Season 2, and what has changed, and maybe give an idea of what might be coming up.......something to that effect. You and the others on the Tri-State Gazette staff can even add something more to that, if you all want. Just a thought. BigNeerav 23:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thankyou! Flash! Thankyou for the message! It has really given me some courage to make my 2nd article! From, --Coolcat123cool 17:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Help Wanted? Hi SuperFlash101! I am looking to become one of your reporters for the Tri-State Gazette. I will be loyal to you and try to give you articles for the newspaper as fast as I can, please reply with your answer. (also I would like to add humor to your newspaper with articles on the side like "Live Nonight! The Baljeetles!" if you agree, please also reply)--Jokerman22 14:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Jokerman22 Thanks Thanks Flash, I will do my best to please you on my article. --Jokerman22 16:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The IRC chatroom is down Flash: I tried to get on Freenode IRC three times this afternoon, and it is down. I get the following error message: "Unable to connect: null" I don't know if the server that handles all of the chatrooms for Freenode, including ours, is down due to some technical glitch (which cannot be ruled out), or is it something with our chatroom alone, but I just wanted to alert you to this as soon as possible so it can be fixed. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind.......it works. Must have been a glitch in the system that affected the chatrooms on Freenode. BigNeerav 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) You need to chill, dude (NOT amused) Flash: You have to learn when someone is having fun. I have no idea what is wrong with you.......whether you had a bad day today or whatever, but you seriously need to chill. If you don't, you aren't going to make any friends either here in Wikia or in real life. Trust me, I am a lot older than you are and know this better. Whatever attitude you displayed in the chat room tonight is disgustuing, and I am pretty offended (and angered). Maybe I am making a mistake going on the chatroom.......I am going to stay way from there and just hang out here, and is why I have been decreasing my frequency there (and explains why I do not communicate much when I am on). If you need to communicate with me, use my "Talk Page" or e-mail me (if it is something confidential/private). I will only come on chat, ONLY if it is something important to discuss, from now on. Don't worry, I am not going to stop what I am doing.......I see what I do here as important for the welfare of "Phineas and Ferb Wikia". I still got lots of work to do in terms of two projects (as well as blog posts and looking out for suspicious activities), and will still vote in polls, give opinions and such, and debate topics, etc... I just won't be on the chatroom unless it is something important related to me or the work that I am doing currently, that I need to know about. In fact, in reality, I find myself more productive in terms of getting my work done when I am not on the chatroom, and can do more......that has been true in the past, and is true now. I really have no need to come on the chatroom........coming on is really optional for me. But really.......relax, take a deep breathe and ease up. The less tense you are, the better you can see how things work. This will also decrease the chance of taking out whatever anger you have on anyone else, and keeping you from making more enemies than you already have in life. There will be bad moments in life that make you angry/annoyed/upset, but you have to learn to deal with them appropriately. If not, well, I can't help you there. BigNeerav 04:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC)